


Falling for the enemy

by dream2bawrtr



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream2bawrtr/pseuds/dream2bawrtr
Summary: All he cared about was to survive, to stay alive and stay under everyone's radar. At one point that included his own father and brother. The last thing he wanted was to attract any attention to himself. Christian Grey had been content with laying low, liking that no one was bothering him. Until one afternoon, he encountered the woman with the long, dark chestnut-colored hair.





	1. The assignment

**CHAPTER 1**

**The assignment**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

.

* * *

**... This story is set in an Alternate universe ...**

.

.

Anastasia Steele parked her SUV in front of the tall building. As she stepped out, she wondered what the hell she was doing here. Yes, she agreed to a meeting with this man named Alfred, but she couldn't quite figure out why he had insisted for her to come over. Couldn't he have given the assignment to someone else? As a sigh escaped her pink lips, Anastasia walked inside the building. A security guard led her to the elevator, and told her on which floor they were expecting her.

As she stepped into the elevator, she pressed the floor number, and patiently waited, wondering what lay ahead." Miss Steele, it is a pleasure, the others and I are waiting for you on the top floor." Ana heard a voice say.

At that, she furrowed her brows and looked around." Who the hell was that?"

"Sorry, Miss. My name is Alfred. You will reach your destination in exactly seven and a half minutes." Ana heard the same voice say.

"Seriously?" she remarked, while her eyes darted around the elevator." I'm talking to an elevator?"

"No, Miss Steele... you have an appointment with me. I'm Alfred. We spoke on the phone yesterday, remember?" the voice said.

Ana rolled her eyes, and replied." O-KAY... I'm a little... uncomfortable..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, Miss Steele. I apologize. We'll see you in a bit." the male voice said, and then she heard a beep.

At that, she shook her head and scrunched her brows together." Weird." she muttered.

Her partner had told Ana all about this Alfred guy... he was a famous inventor, billionaire, a humanitarian and was a very successful computer genius.

"And..." Sawyer added, whispering while he told her the rest." He secretly works with the government. Alfred is a man who strongly believes in keeping very dangerous criminals off the streets, so he works with the FBI, letting them use his inventions to catch all the bad guys from all over the world."

"Well, he may be all those things... I still think he's kinda a weirdo." Ana whispered, and then pulled her phone out her jacket pocket, cause she just received a text message.

Sawyer: How is it inside the building? Is it neat? Does Alfred have cool inventions? Can you take pictures? Can you make a SELFIE with Alfred?

At that, Ana rolled her eyes and smiled. Her partner— soon to be ex-partner sometimes acted like a six year old. But, she truly cared a lot about him. He had her back, and she had his. It's been like that for almost nine years now. No matter what happened, Ana could always count on her partner and best friend.

"You have arrived at your destination, Miss Steele." The voice announced, making Ana jump up a bit, because it startled her.

"So sorry, Miss. Did I startle you?" Alfred asked through the speaker.

"Uhmm… yeah, a bit, but it's OK, I think. I was just in deep thought that's all. I'm OK… I think." Ana replied, while mentally kicking herself for babbling like that.

She did a lot of things, but stuttering or babbling were not one of those things.

Ana hastily stepped out the elevator the moment the door opened.

While looking back at the elevator, Ana suddenly bumped into a wall. She frowned at that, and cursed aloud." Who the fuck places a wall in front of an elev…"

And when she looked up, she stared into a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh." She said, and apologized." Sorry, I thought you were a wall."

At that, the blond, blue eyed man smiled." Hi, my name is Jason Taylor."

Ana smiled and shook his hand." Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele."

"Yes, I know who you are." He responded.

With her brow raised she commented." Oh, is that so? And how come you know my name, Mr. Taylor?"

He was about to reply, but then someone said." Aah! Miss Steele, come right this way. We're all waiting for you." A dark-haired man said.

Sawyer had shown her a picture of the man, so she knew that he was Alfred Brady.

"OK." Ana replied, and followed Alfred into a huge office.

As the glass door opened, she stepped inside and all of a sudden stopped in her tracks. Her eyes darted from Taylor to Alfred then they landed on several others.

Alfred took a seat and then motioned her to come closer. " Come in, come in, Miss Steele. Take a seat." he said, with a huge smile on his face.

Ana furrowed her brows." Mr. Brady…" she began but he gently cut her off.

"Please, call me Alfred."

"OK, Alfred. I'm sorry but this was a mistake. I don't think that I want this assignment." Ana announced.

"Oh, come on. Take a seat and hear us out. At least do that, Miss Steele? You've come from so far." Alfred suggested.

Ana nodded and reluctantly took a seat." OK, I'm all ears."

~ Approximately fifteen minutes later ~

After hearing what the assignment was, Ana felt as if the room had caught fire. She abruptly got up from her seat and looked at Alfred, giving him an apologetic look." OK, uhmm… Alfred, I don't know how to say this, but uhmm, I kind of get this vibe that you guys are expecting something… well, a lot from me, but I can assure you up front that I'm not the right agent for this assignment." She explained, while carefully watching Alfred and the others.

"How come you're so sure that you are not the right agent for the job, Miss Steele?" Taylor asked.

Ana swallowed at hearing that, and bit the inside of her cheek." You really want me to answer that question?" she asked.

"Yes, please do." Taylor insisted, and waited for her answer. Well, they all were waiting...

"Don't you want to take a seat, Miss Steele?" The gorgeous redhead with the sultry voice asked.

Ana shook her head at that." No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" the other young woman with an thick accent asked.

"Yes, I'm sure and to answer your question, Mr. Tay…" she began, but he too cut her off.

"Call me Jason." Taylor said, and smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling as he locked eyes with her.

"OK, we're on a first name basis around here, huh?" Ana stated.

At that, they all nodded and said yes.

"Fine. To answer your question, Jason, I'll be very blunt, OK? Like extremely blunt. You all fine with that?" Ana asked.

When they all said yes, Ana continued." I am a 35 year old FBI agent; I've been doing undercover work for almost ten years now. I don't have a social life or friends apart from my partner from the FBI who also happens to be my best friend since the Academy. You see, he has a life. He's married and has three wonderful kids. Me? I don't have a life apart from my job. Well, my job is my life and I never, ever date, because I don't have the time. I'm usually under cover investigating, doing my job for months— sometimes even years. So, I do not have a life. And now, I'm at a point in my life where I want to make time for that. It's time for me to retire. I want normal, I want stability. I am so tired of living like a character from an action movie, OK? You all have no clue how tired I am of that! Can you imagine that I do not even remember the last time I've been with…" Ana confessed, but then realized that everyone in the room was listening closely to her at the moment, so she should not be that blunt...

She cleared her throat and continued." Jason, Alfred, believe me, I am not the right person for this assignment. I'm too old! Choose a younger agent, you know, someone in their mid- or late twenties. I promise you, I am not the right person for this!"

"Well, that's disappointing." Alfred said and got up from his seat." Your boss assured us that you are the one for this job, Miss Steele. Out of all the Special agents around the country, The Director of the FBI himself recommended you to do this job. We were looking forward to be working with you, because of your success rate in assignments. It's really impressive to be honest. It's a shame that you don't want to do us the honor to work with you."

As those words reached her ears, Ana felt very guilty and also a bit selfish. But, if she took on a job it has to be one hundred percent her choice, not others. No one was going to convince her otherwise.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't, I truly cannot do this one." Ana apologized.

"If you knew that you didn't want this assignment. Why did you come, Miss Steele?" Taylor asked, as he locked eyes with her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

She let out a deep breath." I'm so sorry, but I told my boss already that I didn't want to come here, but he convinced me to hear you out, and I did. And now I just wanna go. Can I go now?" Ana pleaded, and looked at Taylor with hopeful eyes.

Taylor looked at Alfred, and then nodded." Of course you can, Miss Steele. You can go."

Ana sighed in relief and said." Thank you. And if there's anything else I can do, besides taking the assignment, don't hesitate to give me a call. OK?"

.

.

.

**~ Two weeks later ~**

**.**

As the house came into view, Ana let out the breath that she had been holding. She always liked the country side, loving that she was able to see the pretty stars at night. That wasn't the case in the big City like New York. While breathing in the fresh air, Ana's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, enjoying her quiet surroundings. As she pulled the car over to the side, a small smile played at her pink lips.

"So, I'm going to renovate the shit out of you, old abandoned house. Let's hope I'll get some help from my next door neighbor." Ana whispered, and grabbed her binoculars from her back pack.

From where she stood, Ana looked through her binoculars, and searched for something.

"Aaah, there it is, right on schedule." She said, while she leaned onto her huge pick-up truck.

Satisfied that she received accurate Intel, Ana grabbed her luggage and walked towards the front door of the farm house. She pulled the key from her jacket pocket, and unlocked the door. When she stepped inside, Ana didn't expect that the living room would be so big. There was a fire place and some old furniture, but apart from that, the space was empty— there wasn't even a couch.

"Well, I have to buy one then." Ana said, and sneezed at that exact moment.

As a sigh escaped her lips, she walked towards the windows and opened all of them. She pulled the curtains off and threw it on the living room floor. The place was so dusty that Ana began to sneeze uncontrollably.

'Fuck! Did I bring my antihistamines?' Ana wondered, and began to search for it in her back pack. She groaned aloud when she realized that she had forgotten them at home. Well, guess she had to go to the drug store and get some the next day.

.

.

.

**~ Thirty minutes later ~**

There were three bedrooms upstairs; Ana picked the biggest one and dropped her luggage there. After the long journey, she really needed a shower, her clothes damp with her sweat. Ana freshened up in the bathroom, letting all the filth from her body wash away through the drain. Luckily the shower worked, and there was clean running water. As Ana looked at her own reflection in the mirror, she thought back on how she still ended up here in this crappy farm house. Those two men she met two weeks earlier probably had magic powers or something, being able to persuade her to be here right now.

Ana shook her head, and let out a deep breath. At first, she even helped Alfred and Taylor with searching for the perfect agent to take on 'the super secret assignment'. However, none of them were in Alfred's and Taylor's opinion good enough. And even Ana dismissed the last three candidates. So after that, the two men and also the two ladies, the redhead and the one with the thick accent, did everything in their powers to convince Ana. In the end, she did agree. But Ana told them that she would do it under one condition, and they all agreed, even The Director of the FBI.

After a last glance in the mirror, Ana decided to stop postponing and strode to the bedroom where her clothes were. She grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans, a white blouse and underwear. After she was dressed, Ana combed her hair till it shone and wore her favorite lipstick—the color nude. While on the job, Ana sometimes dolled herself up, but this time she decided to tone it down a bit. Before walking out the bedroom door, Ana put her boots on and threw a quick glance at the clock.

"Almost 5:50 PM. OK, here goes." She whispered, and nodded." It's time."

"OK, Ana. You know what to do. Just act like you…" a voice said through her ear buds, but she cut him off.

"Hey, hey! It's my assignment; I'm going to do this my way, OK?" She spat, annoyed that the man thought that this was her first time on such a mission.

"Sorry, Steele." Another voice on her ear buds, making Ana roll her eyes.

"I've got this, you guys. Now get out of my ears! Don't you dare talk while I'm over there, OK?" Ana threatened.

"Yes, Ana. We won't disturb you anymore."

"Well, good!" she retorted." Guys, one thing I do not understand. He's right there next door. Why don't you just send a whole army and take him in?"

"Ana, I want to do that, but old Taylor here won't let me." The first voice said.

At that, the second said." Steele, if I let Alfred do that, your target will defend himself, he won't just give in and let himself be captured. He will put up one hell of a fight, and people will get hurt, including him. And we don't want that, do we? He has taken too many lives already; we don't want to make that list longer. Plus, he has very important information that we need. He won't give us that INTEL willingly, we're sure of it. Especially, if we arrest him now. This assignment needs to be handled with finesse... Do you understand, Steele?"

At that, Ana nodded, though she knew that Taylor couldn't see her." Yes, Taylor, I understand."

"Are you afraid of him, Ana?" a sultry feminine voice said through her ear bud.

At that, Ana shook her head." Nope, in my ten years as a Special agent I've experienced worse. I'm ready. Here I go, guys." She replied, her voice filled with confidence and determination, making the three people sigh in relief.

.

.

.

**~ At the farm next door ~**

**.**

It's been exactly one year, since Christian Grey had been on the run from the authorities. In a blink of an eye, the FBI had destroyed his whole world. They had raided his fabulous mansion, and in the process arrested and even killed most of his men.

That day, he lost his 'organization', and every single thing he owned. And what he owned was a lot...

After the famous FBI raid from a year ago, he didn't stay in one place long, making it hard for the authorities, and especially the FBI to find him. Christian had been all over the world, from Europe to Asia, and Australia, but recently he went back to the US via an illegal route of course.

At the moment, he was staying with an old couple named Tom and Jill Greene. Christian had been traveling by bus, and kept a very low profile, covering his face with a hoodie and cap at all times. He didn't have a specific destination, just traveling because he didn't want to stay at one place. Christian ended up in this little town in the middle of nowhere, because of a kid. He fell asleep on the bus, and while he slept the kid in the seat in front of him, teased him by hitting him on his baseball cap. Christian woke up with a start, and grabbed the kid a bit harshly, making him cry loudly.

His mother began to yell and scream at Christian, so he instantly told the bus driver to stop, and when he did, Christian fled. He didn't have much luggage with him, so with only his backpack, he walked till he ended up in a dirt road. As the night came, the weather became chilly so Christian looked for a place to spend the night, but couldn't find one. And of course at that moment, it started to rain. It poured from the heavens, as Christian walked towards a light in the distance. He didn't know what to expect, but still he knocked on the front door.

An old man opened the door and without asking Christian anything, he welcomed him inside the house. His wife, Jill, gave him some warm clothes to wear and a bowl of soup. That night Christian slept in the bedroom where their son used to sleep in, before he died in an automobile accident, five years ago. The next day, Christian thanked the old couple and wanted to be on his way, but Tom and Jill insisted that he stayed for a while. At first Christian refused of course, but the Greene's wouldn't take no for an answer. And that's why Christian stayed and was still at the farm house, after three whole months.

At the moment, he was in their field, harvesting fruit. The temperature was high, making him sweat a lot, and yet Christian felt very content. He enjoyed picking the fruit, and liked taking care of the farm animals Tom and Jill owned. For years now, he was so used to all the money, power, wealth and luxury that came with being the head of a criminal organization.

That's why it really amazed Christian that he liked this simple life in this shit hole of a town.

As Christian grabbed two buckets filled with strawberries, his eyes landed in the direction of the farmhouse. At first he didn't see the person, but when he walked closer to the house, he noticed someone standing at the front of the house.

From a short distance, Christian noticed that the person was a woman. She was wearing black jeans, a white blouse, and brown leather boots. Her gorgeous long chestnut-colored hair shone in the last rays of sunlight, and when she turned around to face him, Christian Grey looked straight into the bluest, most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen...

She was wearing her hair down, her bangs falling in her gorgeous face. Her nose had a perfect form, her cheekbones were well defined. And then the lips; they were oh so inviting.

And yet of her whole face, in Christian's opinion her eyes were her best attribute.

The moment the woman's eyes locked on Christian's, the corners of her lips curled upwards, and she smiled at him, her pretty eyes sparkling like stars.

"Hi there, my name is Ana. I just moved away from the City and bought the farm house next door. I came here to introduce myself. And what's your name, neighbor?"

* * *

 


	2. What is your deal, Ana?

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

**What is your deal, Ana?**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

.

* * *

_"Hi there, my name is Ana. I just moved away from the City and bought the farm house next door. I came here to introduce myself. And what's your name, neighbor?"_

As Ana watched Christian, she saw the slight distrust in his gray eyes… Gosh, that man had amazing gray eyes. His whole body language told her that he was cautious, having his guard up for a stranger like her. In one split second, she thought she saw a light in his eyes, and a tad of a smile on his lips, but that disappeared very quickly.

"Christian!" they both heard a voice say, making both Ana and Christian turn towards said voice." Aren't you going to introduce your new friend to us?"

It was Tom Greene who spoke.

Christian's eyes darted from Tom to Ana and then back to Tom, and yet he didn't say a thing.

"Excuse him, my dear. Christian here is a little on the shy side." The older man said, while looking at Ana apologetically.

"Oh, he is, is he? A little shy?" She remarked, and smiled coyly at Christian." Well, shouldn't we do something about that?"

Tom burst out into laughter, when Ana said that, because he was looking at two young people who clearly were each other's opposites. "Oh, how rude of me, my dear. My name is Tom, and his name is Christian." He introduced himself and shook Ana's hand.

She smiled at the older man, and said." I'm Ana, nice to meet you, Tom. We're neighbor's you know."

"Are you serious? You bought the farm house next door?" Tom asked, very surprised.

She nodded in response." Yes, I just needed a break from the big City. I'm very stressed out, because of work and life." Ana replied, her blue eyes darting towards Christian as she spoke.

"Well, my dear. You have found the right place in the world to get rid of your stress, I promise you that." Tom replied, and smiled from ear to ear.

The whole time the others were having the conversation, Christian stayed quiet, and openly observed Ana. She was a very gorgeous woman, one like her, Christian hadn't seen before. She looked so poised, and yet she seemed feisty. Her eyes were indescribably beautiful, and yet they spoke to him in a way he had never experienced before… ever. Christian was suspicious of the gorgeous stranger, and of course told himself… no correction, ordered himself to be cautious. She still was a stranger, one he must distrust.

"Christian?" he heard Tom say.

" Yes?" he replied.

"Why don't you show Miss Steele around town? You can take my car." The older man suggested, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Tom, but I still have…" Christian attempted to decline, but the older man cut him off.

"No, let those chores for Jill and me, OK? Bring our new neighbor into town, and show her around. Come on, you need it also you know. You've been cooped up in this farm too long." Tom insisted, so Christian nodded, because he knew how persistent the older man could be.

"Fine, I'll show her around town. I just have to freshen up a bit. See you in 20, Miss Steele." Christian commented, and walked with the strawberries inside the house.

Ana smiled and remarked." You can call me Ana..."

Christian huffed in response, and walked up the stairs without looking back once.

"So, he is one grumpy guy, huh." Ana stated, and locked eyes with Tom.

The older man smiled." No, Christian is just being... Christian. He's an OK guy, just a bit shy. He will talk to you eventually. Just give him a little time, dear." the older man said.

"You mean he's grumpy and suspicious of strangers?" Ana asked.

Tom didn't want to get into detail, so he changed the subject." Let's get inside, Miss Steele. Want some tea? My wife makes one hell of a cup." He offered, and motioned Ana to walk into the house.

""OK, why not? I can't ever say no to a good cup of tea, Tom." She replied, and stepped into the kitchen.

At the moment, Christian looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He had a three-day old stubble, but purposely didn't shave it. His hair had gotten long, but he refused when Jill wanted to cut it, so she trimmed it a bit. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved Henley, purposely covering his infamous tattoo, one that covered his whole back and also his left arm...

His black leather gloves were present of course, wearing them to cover up the ink on his hand. When he was in the house or if he worked on the farm, the gloves stayed in the drawer. However, when he went to town he made sure to wear them... every single time.

Christian let out a deep breath, not sure if he could handle being in town with so many people right now. Also, he didn't trust Tom's new neighbor. She was... ugh, he was unable to describe her. His gut told him not to trust her and that he had to be cautious around her. And that's exactly what he was planning to do.

While looking at his own face, and thought about all the awful things he had done in his life, Christian became so overwhelmed by such a hatred and disgust... towards himself.

Since he was sixteen years old, Christian's father had groomed him and his brother Elliot to be what they'd become later in life.

When his father left his home country and came to America to settle, 40 years ago, his name was still Carrick Stepanov. Over the next following years though, he had changed it to Carrick Grey and at one point he didn't have an accent any longer.

Growing up, Christian and Elliot knew nothing else than his father's way of life... and the Bratva. As a teenager, Christian looked up to his dad, admiring his wealth and stature. So, when the time came for him to take over, Christian obeyed his father's wishes and became the boss of one of Bratva's various organized crime elements.

Now thinking back, Christian truly wished that someone had been there at the time to convince him otherwise.

Being on the run for nine months and living a carefree life now in this town with Tom and Jill, have made him realize that being part of Bratva was something that he never wanted. It was forced upon him by his father and now he wished that at the time he had told his dad to shove his fucking empire up his ass.

At one point though, Christian clenched his hands into fists, his heart imploding in his chest, feeling physical pain, while remembering all the horrific things he had done as a member of the Bratva. A gut wrenching ache shot right through his heart and soul, as he remembered their faces one by one. Innocent people he hurt like it was nothing, people like Tom and Jill...

He had done those awful things, and no matter how many good deeds he does now, he was guilty of his sins and no one in this world could ever change that.

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian's eyes fluttered shut, trying with all his might not to break down right now... Will he ever get the chance to redeem himself?

Well, he did not have an answer to that particular question. And even though he had the urge to lock himself up in his room, Christian shook those heart-wrenching thoughts off and decided to get down stairs.

Someone was waiting for him.

~ After exactly twenty minutes ~

When he walked into the kitchen, he heard the gorgeous woman and Jill laugh. He watched, as Ana attempted to hold in her laugh, but noticed that she was failing miserably.

"Christian, come here, and tell these ladies that they shouldn't laugh at an old man like me!" he heard Tom say, so Christian walked closer towards the trio.

"What's going on here? Jill, are you teasing Tom again?" Christian asked, looking at Jill, but then his eyes landed on Ana at one point.

"Christian, Jill was just telling me about the story of how she met Tom for the first time." Ana explained, as tears spilled from her pretty eyes from laughter, while getting up from her seat.

"Oh, that story." Christian replied, and shook his head." That's a good story, you know. Tom really did his very best to impress Jill, but it backfired, didn't it?"

Tom frowned and shook his head." You all are not funny! Jill, let us do some chores, while the young people go out a bit." He suggested, and looked lovingly at his wife.

"Yes, of course! You two have fun." Jill replied and walked over to Tom.

They both left, so Ana and Christian were alone in the kitchen.

"They are really nice people." She stated." I like them a lot."

Christian nodded." Yes, they are most definitely very nice."

As he said that, Ana shamelessly raked her eyes over Christian for a few good seconds." Well, you clean up nice, Christian." She commented, while a coy smile played at her lips.

Christian's eyes locked onto hers at that, and felt instantly how heat was spreading towards his cheeks. Gosh! This woman was very blunt, wasn't she? He was so caught off guard by her comment, and felt uncomfortable by her staring, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, Miss Steele. Are you ready?" Christian asked, as his eyes locked onto her blue ones.

She rolled her eyes at him." Call me Ana, OK?" She said as if ordering him to do so.

He let out a deep breath, and nodded." Fine... Ana. Shall we?" he replied, and motioned her to walk first.

~ In the car ~

As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana watched as the sun disappeared completely." I love the country side." She commented, and looked over at him.

"Uhum, I have to agree. Me too" Christian said, his eyes focused on the road.

It was then, when Ana took her time to observe him. So, from what Tom told her, Christian has been staying at The Greene's for three months now. Of course they didn't have a single clue who exactly Christian was. Ana wasn't really scared of him, but she had her reserves. As she read his file two weeks ago, she found out that the man who's sitting right next to her at the moment, is or used to be one of the Bratva's many leaders, boss of the Russian Mafia.

A chill went up her spine, as images of his victims... the people he had hurt, flashed through her head. Ana had seen all the photos, and couldn't believe that this man next to her was responsible for all those crimes...

She felt uncomfortable to be alone with the man, but she wasn't afraid of him. That, Ana was certain of.

As her eyes landed on the steering wheel of the car, she observed the movements of his hands and assessed her situation.

Ana knew that she had to be careful and very cautious with the man. She had the perfect plan, and the result of it will be him surrendering on his own free will. Obviously that task wasn't easy; it most definitely was going to be very difficult. However, she had faith in herself... She, Anastasia Steele, shall and will be able to persuade Christian Grey, member of the Bratva, to surrender himself to the authorities.

Her plan was solid, that she was sure of. Ana didn't know how far she had to go with the man, but she was willing to do anything to get a very dangerous fugitive off the streets…

"Ana, you do know it is rude to stare, right?" she heard Christian say.

Ana quickly looked the other way, and cleared her throat, attempting to hide the blush that had appeared on her cheeks." Well, I was just…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Staring?" Christian said, and looked at her, his beautiful gray eyes boring into hers.

Ana almost stuttered at that, but decided to shut her mouth instead.

"What is your deal, Ana? Why are you here?" Christian asked all of a sudden, his eyes now focused on the road, and the tone of his voice so cold, it gave Ana chills.

She didn't expect the change of his questions, and licked her lips nervously." What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? It doesn't make any sense, a gorgeous woman like you in this shit hole of a town. What are you searching for?" Christian demanded, and threw a quick glance at her.

"I'm searching for nothing, Christian. Like I said, I want to get rid of the stress from the big City." Ana replied coolly.

His response to that, was to instantly pull over to the side of the road. When the car came to a halt, Ana's heart rate had kicked up four notches, her throat closing up. 'What the fuck was he going to do? Fuck! I'm so fucked right now!' was what went through her head at that very moment.

Ana was prepared and had brought her gun with her, but it was in her purse. Fuck! Fuck! She took her stance while in her seat, ready to fight this dangerous man. She instantly had a fierce gleam in her eyes, of someone who was prepared to attack...

"Who are you, Ana?! Tell me the truth" He demanded, his voice pleading and harsh at the same time, his gray eyes boring into hers.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thank you all for reading.
> 
> :)


	3. Multiple red flags

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

**Multiple red flags**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

**_"Who are you, Ana?! Tell me the truth" He demanded, his voice pleading and harsh at the same time, his gray eyes boring into hers._ **

She had expected anything from him at this point; he still was a very dangerous fugitive. So, when he had turned to look at her, Ana expected Christian to either shout at her, or threaten her with her life, or even wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her!

However, he didn't do any of it. Instead, he was looking at her with those beautiful gray eyes, pleading for her to tell him the truth.

The second she realized that Christian didn't pull over to hurt her, Ana's heart rate lowered, while a relieved feeling washed over her whole being. She instantly went into ' _undercover_   _mode_ ', playing her part, and laughed softly. She then gave him a sultry look, her blue eyes boring into his, while she playfully put her hand on his chest, lightly tugging at his shirt." Well, to tell you the truth Christian, besides trying to get rid of all the stress in my life, I am also looking for a little fun. Would you like that? Would you want to have a little fun with me, handsome?" She asked, and then closed the gap between them.

Ana slowly brought her lips towards his left ear." You want to get a room, Christian?"

As those seductive words reached his ears, Christian felt his heart tighten and also somewhere else. God! This woman was playing him and he knew it, but as he pulled away slightly to watch her, his eyes automatically landed on her beautiful, inviting lips.

"No games, Ana. Don't play games with me." He warned, as he softly cupped her face with one hand.

He couldn't resist the woman...

'Fuck! What's wrong with me!' he thought, and wanted to punch himself.

Ana knew that she had to play her part, but in this case she sure had a lot of fun bringing Christian off balance. He looked so damn cute, the look in his gray eyes shocked that she was that forward. But then he said those words. He was warning her to stop with the games. So instead of doing what he said, Ana placed a hand on his thigh, and whispered in his ear." Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere private, Christian?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head fiercely in response.

This beautiful creature was playing a very dangerous game with him, and he decided then to play along. Why? He wanted to find out what her deal was. He had to know why she was here. Was she a cop? FBI maybe? He  _had_  to find out!

Ana was a big mystery to him.

He didn't know anything about her, he truly didn't. However, Christian knew one thing though... he now was one hundred percent certain that she could  ** _not_** be trusted.

.

..

When Christian had shook his head, after Ana asked if he wanted to go somewhere private, she responded by winking at him with a coy smile on her face, and then removed her hand from his thigh.

"Just making sure if you wanted to or not." she said teasingly.

Ana really enjoyed teasing him, unable to resist bringing him off balance...

'I'm such a wicked woman!' she thought, and raised an eyebrow while looking at him.

In response, Christian instantly started the car and concentrated on the road ahead.

.

..

...

Approximately fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

As they stepped out of the car, Ana felt an exciting buzz going through her whole body. She really liked going undercover, but this time used her own name, because she wanted to win over Christian's trust. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes on this particular assignment, terrified that she'd say the wrong name.

If she used a fake name, and accidentally says her real name, when picking up the phone and Christian overhears, well then she can imagine how badly that could end up for her.

It has never happened before during her previous assignments. Ana has never let the wrong name leave her lips, but she wanted to be  _absolutely_  sure.

No mistakes were allowed in this important case.

That's why during her time here, she wasn't Kelly Warren, Samantha Simpson or Jessica O' Toole, but she was simply Anastasia Steele…

"This way, Ana" She heard Christian say, so she let him lead the way.

Ana observed the little town, wondering how these people would react, if they knew who Christian really was. She watched, as he was being greeted by all the people who saw him.

"Hey Christian, I have something for Tom." Ana and Christian heard a voice say, when they walked passed a bakery.

They both stopped in their tracks, and saw the owner of the bakery." Can you wait a minute or two? I have to grab it from the oven."

"Sure, Vincent." Christian responded, and waited patiently for the man.

"You don't mind… do you, Ana?"

"No" she replied. "Of course I don't mind waiting a bit."

While they waited, Ana couldn't help but admire the view. It didn't hurt that her target was so fucking handsome. She had good working eyes, so of course Ana noticed that Christian Grey was one hell of a good looking man─ especially in his perfect fitting blue jeans.

"You're doing it again, Ana." She heard him say.

"What? Doing what, Christian." She retorted, a coy smile playing at her lips.

He had caught her staring again, making Ana burst out into laughter.

Christian was just about to say something, when Vincent walked towards them with three brown bags.

"Here you go, Christian… please give these to Tom, will you?" he said." He did me a huge favor last week… I just wanted to thank him for it."

"I'll make sure he gets this"

"Thanks a million, Christian… see you later" the owner of the bakery said and walked back inside.

"Well, that's nice of him" Ana commented, as they walked further ahead.

"Yeah… most people from this town are nice and friendly" Christian replied." So… you said that you wanted to go to the drug store, right? It's this way."

He led Ana towards their first destination. Christian waited for her outside, while she bought what she needed.

When she walked out the drug store, Christian asked." Why do you need so many antihistamines?"

Ana looked up at him, and said." Well, the farm house that I bought is fucking dusty! And I'm allergic to dust. Tomorrow I'm planning on cleaning up the whole damn house."

"Oh, that's going to be one hell of job then." He replied.

She nodded in response." Uhuh, sure is… not looking forward to it to be honest, but I've gotta do it. It's my house"

He agreed." Yes, you're right."

"Hey, Christian. Tom asked you to show me around town, but I have to say... you're one fucking lousy guide, you know that?" Ana accused, and furrowed her brows.

Christian sighed deeply and locked his eyes onto hers." Why is your mouth so filthy, Ana?" he asked.

"What, you have a problem with it?" she asked, and gave him a challenging look.

"Not exactly… was just thinking out loud, you don't have to answer me. And by the way, how come you find me a lousy guide?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'lousy'.

"You aren't talking like a guide." She remarked, and chuckled.

"You are one big tease, aren't you Ana…" he said, his voice low.

"Whatever, Christian. So, where are you taking me now?" Ana asked, purposely changing the subject.

Instead of walking next to him, Ana started to walk backwards, while facing him." Maybe to the restaurant? I'm famished!"

"Ana, look out where you're going." He warned, but she stubbornly ignored his advice.

It was then, when someone swung the door to a bar open, making Christian grip Ana roughly on her upper arm, and pulled her towards him. She collided onto his broad chest, and yelped softly, while their eyes locked onto each other. In Christian's opinion he felt like time almost stood still, lost in her hypnotizing gaze. He didn't trust the woman, not for one bit, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't appreciate her beauty…

In her whole career, working almost ten years as an undercover FBI agent, Ana had successfully brought in and also brought down the most notorious and dangerous criminals, but none of them had been Christian Grey…

This man was indeed a fugitive and should be incarcerated, but as Ana looked into his eyes right now, she didn't see a criminal. She didn't see the notorious, dangerous, meticulous, ruthless mob boss that he was known for.

No, she didn't see that at all.

She saw something else in his gray eyes, and that threw her off balance for a moment, making Ana doubt her capability immensely. Will she be able to do her job properly? In her opinion, Christian didn't seem like 'the monster' they all thought he was.

"OK, Ana… you have got to stop with the staring." He said softly, his eyes still locked onto hers.

In response, her eyes darted towards her upper arm.

He was still gripping it tightly, unintentionally hurting her in the process." Christian, you sure have one hell of a tight grip… you do know that, don't you?" Ana accused.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hold you that tight." He apologized and let go of her arm.

"It's OK, I can handle pain very well…" Ana said, while looking at him from under her eyelashes.

'Stop this! Stop it, right now Ana!' a little voice in her head ordered, making her break eye contact with Christian.

She cleared her throat and purposely changed the subject. "Is that the restaurant?" she asked, and pointed at one of the buildings.

"Yes" he replied, and then they both entered the humble establishment.

**~ After dinner ~**

Ana and Christian walked out the restaurant and were on their way to the car, when she said." Christian, maybe you can help me tomorrow?"

"With what?" he asked, and looked at her.

"With the house, Christian. What did you think? You thought that I wanted you to help me with… something else?" She asked, while raising an eye brow.

Christian shook his head." Why does everything you say have a double meaning, Ana?" he asked." It doesn't have to be that way, you know."

"It's fun that way, don't you agree?" She countered, not exactly answering his question. "Anyways, what do you say, Christian? Wanna help me with  _cleaning_  and fixing my farm house?"

"Fine by me, but I have to speak with Tom first." He said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He was the one who told me to ask you about it." Ana remarked, as a smile graced her face.

"OK, then it's settled. It needs a lot of work, huh? I will come by tomorrow morning and check it out." Christian said.

"Gee, thanks, Christian. Of course I will pay you." Ana added.

He shook his head in response." No, it's not necessary. That's why it's called 'helping you out', Ana"

"OK, fine" She said, and yet was planning on paying him after they fixed up the farm house.

**.**

**..**

**~ The next day ~**

Early in the morning Christian knocked on Ana's front door. She walked down the stairs in her night gown, and sleepily opened the door.

"Good morning, Ana." He said, and looked at her." I've come to help you with the house.

In response, Ana shut the door loudly in his face." Do you know what time it is, Christian?" she scolded, and went up the stairs taking huge steps, while cursing out loud." Why the hell would he wake me up so fucking early?!"

Christian then opened the front door, and shouted from downstairs. "Sorry. I thought you were a morning person!"

"Get the fuck out of my porch, Christian!" Ana shouted back, and crawled back under the covers.

Christian then closed the front door, and got out of there." Wow, she sure isn't a morning person." he muttered under his breath, while walking to the car and drove back home.

**.**

**..**

In the next few days, Christian came by Ana's house every single day. He had a goal in mind and that was: getting close to her, so he could find out who she really was. Most importantly, finding out if she was a thread to him... or not.

That was of course his main goal, and that's why he helped her clean the house and also renovate it. Ana and Christian fixed the little things, while she had hired a carpenter for the major ones.

.

..

After 2  _whole weeks_  working intensively on the living room, kitchen, bedrooms and bathrooms, the whole house had changed drastically. Ana had even bought a brand new couch and a refrigerator, so after they put the stuff in their places, she grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

At the moment, Christian was sitting on the new couch, while he patiently waited for her to return. They had placed the couch in the living room near the window. He still was suspicious of her, but because he didn't want her to know, he played along. In the past weeks, he had gotten to know a bit about her… well, the things she wanted him to know that is. But he was almost sure that she wasn't telling him the truth.

Christian had helped with the house, and Ana seemed genuinely happy about it. She was one tough cookie to crack though. As much as Christian wanted to read her, she did her best to keep her distance from him. Not once, was he able to get a good read on the gorgeous creature.

Ana cursed like a sailor and at the same time, acted so poised and sometimes shyly. It was hard for him to know which one, which person she actually was. In his opinion, whenever she felt that he was getting too close to her, especially if he'd ask her what her intentions were or why she was here in this little town, like the first night, Ana would instantly say something very forward so he would back off of her.

Apart from that, he really liked her company. Ana was nice and treated him well.

Christian still didn't trust the woman, but he had to admit that he was starting to like her… a lot.

"So, let us celebrate, Christian!" he heard Ana say, as she walked in with the bottle and two glasses.

He smiled and observed her. Today she was wearing a white pair of jeans, a red tank top; her shiny hair was braided so cutely, while today her face was completely bare. Not a trace of make-up was on her face, making her look younger than usual. Ana was so beautiful, making him wonder why she still was single— well, that is what she had told him.

"Hey, now  _you're_  the one staring! What's up? What are you thinking at the moment, Christian?" she asked, as she took a seat next to him, while pouring the champagne in the glasses.

He smiled at her, and contemplated what to say.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! What is it?" She insisted, while handing Christian a glass.

"I was just admiring the view, Ana." He confessed.

"Cheers, Christian! Thank you for helping me with the house; we have done the heavy lifting already. But we still have some fine tuning to do. Cheers!" Ana said, while clinking their glasses.

As they both nipped at the drink, she locked eyes with him and said." You were saying? What view were you talking about, Christian?"

At that very moment, Ana was looking at him with her hypnotizing eyes, making Christian's throat dry, even though he just had taken a swig of his champagne. She was looking at him, her eyes boring into his, as if she wanted to see all of him, from the inside out, like she was telling… no pleading for him to bare his soul to her.

And God, did she almost make him do that. He was still being cautious with Ana and yet she was able to make him feel at ease with just one simple look.

Before answering her question, Christian swallowed hard." Well, I'm looking at the view now. It is breathtaking, to be honest." He simply said, and put down his drink on the coffee table.

As those words left his lips, a naughty smile played at Ana's lips." Well, aren't you the charmer, Christian. Who would've thought? With you I can't be sure, because you sometimes act coldly then hotly towards me. So, which one is it this time? Hmmm. Cold or hot, Christian?" she asked, while also placing her glass on the coffee table.

If he could, Christian would've smacked himself hard on the head at this very moment, because he was playing along with her game, but now they were stepping on very dangerous grounds. His brain was sending multiple red flags to his body, but that same body was unable to react to those fucking red flags. Stop it! Stop it! The flags said, but Christian wasn't able to follow that advice. Instead, he leaned in and tucked a lock of Ana's silky hair behind her perfectly formed left ear.

She responded by biting her lower lip, making his gray eyes dart towards her mouth." What are you doing?" he heard Ana say, his eyes still fixed on her beautiful pink mouth.

How does she do it?! In his whole life, he's never met a woman who made him act this way… like a teenager with a fucking crush.

"Tell me, Christian… what are you doing?" she demanded.

Christian felt his tummy do its annoying flip flops, but ignored it, and leaned closer into her." Admiring the view, Ana… I'm just admiring the stunning view." He whispered, and looked at her with such intensity, making a delicious shiver go through her whole body from her head to her fingers and her core.

"What's happening, Ana?" she heard Taylor say all of a sudden, through her ear buds. He sounded worried, because he didn't hear them talking anymore.

"Steele! What's going on?!" This time it was Alfred.

Ana groaned internally, and swiftly got rid of her ear piece, tossing it out the window, without Christian noticing it.

She smiled at Christian and placed a hand on his face, cupping and caressing his cheek slowly, tortuously, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Then her thumb was on his bottom lip, caressing it gently, making Christian open his eyes, his gray eyes locking onto hers.

"What are you doing, Ana? I was just admiring the view. And you?" he asked, her thumb still on his bottom lip.

Ana whispered." I wanna do something, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Christian…Us being neighbors and all, it can become very complicated I predict."

He looked at her lips once again and asked." What is it? What do you wanna do, Ana? Tell me."

At this point, Christian wanted nothing more than to grab this gorgeous creature and kiss her hard and senselessly. Ana was driving him mad at the moment, her perfume invading his nostrils and her hand so hot on his skin, making him drop all of his defenses.

Ana's eyes fluttered shut and she closed the gap between them. Christian's left hand instinctively went to the couch, and gripped it tightly. He was anticipating her next move, and let his eyes flutter shut.

As Christian felt her warm breath on his face, his heart had kicked up three to four notches, his body reacting to this beautiful creature, his senses on overdrive...

'God, I'm so gonna regret this' were the words that swirled around his head at that very moment, while he closed the last centimeters between them...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yup, yup... he's sooo gonna regret it.
> 
> OR not?! ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> J


	4. Damn, you're beautiful!

**Chapter 4**

**Damn, you're beautiful!**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

.

* * *

 _'God, I'm so gonna regret this' were the words that swirled around his head at that very moment, while he closed the last centimeters between them..._ and making their lips collide.

That action, made Christian lose his mind completely! Her lips felt so soft on his, and her body was pressed up against him, so he was able to feel her soft chest on his. Christian wanted to devour her at that very moment, but just as he was about to put his right hand in her silky locks, a phone rang loudly, disturbing their perfect moment.

Ana immediately pulled away from his warmth and cleared her throat nervously." Sorry, that's mine." She said, and licked her lips, her cheeks flushed.

Ana knew that it must be Taylor or Alfred calling her, so she instantly jumped up from the couch and grabbed her phone. "I have to take this. It's a work thing, so I'll be taking it in the kitchen. OK, Christian? Be right back" She said in one breath, and walked away without waiting for his reply.

As she shut the kitchen door behind her, Ana answered the phone." Hello."

"Ana! Are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he? The signal of your ear piece is still active, but all of a sudden we didn't hear you and Grey talk anymore. What happened?! Are you hurt?" she heard Alfred say, almost shouting in her ear.

Ana purposely didn't reply right away. She was attempting to let her heart rate calm down a bit, before answering Alfred. He or Taylor would of course pick up her shaky voice, and would surely interrogate her about it.

'Christian sure wasn't like her other targets.' Ana thought. He most definitely was not!

As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana wondered if she still was professional enough to play this dangerous game with her current target.

"Steele! Steele! Are you there?" she heard Taylor, and then Ros Bailey, the redhead from the FBI, also calling for her. "Ana?! You there? Ana?"

"Fuck!" Alfred shouted." Her cover has been blown!"

That's when Ana finally responded.

"Hey, guys. I'm fine... " Ana said, while her eyes fluttered shut, finally able to speak with a normal voice.

"What happened? Where were you, Ana? We were worried; we almost send a tactical team your way!" she heard Alfred say from the other side of the line.

She cleared her throat and replied." I'm fine, guys. Don't worry! I can take care of myself, you know... have been doing that for almost ten years!"

"Don't ever do that again, OK?! We have to know all times what's going on between you and Grey." Alfred commented.

Ana rolled her eyes at that, and huffed." Guys, it's my assignment! I've been putting my ass on the line here for more than two weeks now, and I'm getting there! He's letting me in bit by bit, OK? I need more time! You can't expect me to work this case and wrap it up in two or three days! I will get him to trust me; I have my methods, but give me the fucking time for it! I know what I'm doing! So shut the hell up and trust me to do my fucking job!" she spat, and hung up the phone.

However, her phone instantly rang again. Ana clenched her hands into fists and answered it." And when you notice that I have taken my ear buds off, it's because I'm busy working the target! So stop interrupting!" she said, her voice low and threatening.

"Steele! Calm down! Why are you getting so worked up about it? We get it, OK? Right, Alfred?" Taylor said from the other side of the line." I'm gonna put it on speaker now, so Alfred can tell you himself."

"Yes, Ana. I get it, we will let you do your job." She heard Alfred say." Just be careful, OK? While your fine ass is on the line over there, my ass is also on the line over here. After you've completed your assignment there, I promised your boss that you will leave that little town without a single scratch on you. So, please do your best not to get hurt, OK?"

She rolled her eyes, and bit her lip." No promises there, Alfred. I can't promise you anything except that I will make sure Grey will turn himself in." she commented, while her lips curled up into a smirk.

"That's good enough for us, Ana. We trust that you'll complete the assignment— though we're not so keen about your methods. But like Alfred says, please take good care of yourself and we're one call away whenever you need us." Ros commented.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Ana replied, and hung up the phone.

Ana adjusted her clothes and threw a quick glance in the window. OK, she looked fine, not too disheveled. Before walking back to the living room, where Christian waited for her, she let out a deep breath. During under cover jobs, Ana had kissed men before but this time it was so different.

Damn him!

He was so fucking gorgeous! They hadn't even kissed properly, just their lips connecting lightly— you can almost call it a chaste kiss, and here she was in the kitchen, her whole body hot and trembling for that fucking gorgeous fugitive named Christian Grey!

"Damn that man!" Ana whispered, and walked out the kitchen and back into the living room.

Christian was flipping through the channels, when Ana walked back into the living room. She didn't have to buy a TV set yet, because Jill and Tom Greene owned two, so they lent her one until she had bought one of her own.

"What are you watching, Christian?" Ana asked, and sat next to him.

He sighed at that." Nothing specific, a cooking show and some reality shows." Christian replied, and locked eyes with her.

Ana cleared her throat, and smiled at him." So, uhumm… where were we?" she asked, while her stomach did its annoying but oh so delicious flip flops.

He was staring at her with those gray eyes, making her throat dry instantly. She then grabbed her glass, and nipped at her champagne. He didn't reply, so Ana asked." Aren't you going to finish your drink, Christian?"

The corners of his lips curled upwards, and still he didn't say a thing. In response he grabbed his glass and took a swig from it." Everything OK at work?" Christian asked, and looked at her.

Ana drank from her glass and nodded." Yeah! Everything's fine. Just my boss… sometimes he's a pain in the ass, that's all." She replied, and ran a hand through her silky locks.

Christian observed her, and after a few moments he asked." Ana, am I making you nervous?"

"Huh? What? No! What do you mean, Christian! Don't be silly!" she commented, trying to deny it, and laughed, while making a snorting sound.

He smiled at hearing that, and said." You're so cute, being all nervous. But you don't have to be, you know. It's just me. Plain Christian." He was watching her again with those piercing eyes of him, making Ana's knees turn into jelly.

She gathered all of her courage and moved closer towards him." You know, you shouldn't say things like that. Calling me cute and stuff, I might get the wrong idea." Ana said, her voice low, while her heart rammed against her chest.

Christian leaned into her, and replied." Maybe I do want you to have the wrong idea, Ana... Ever think of that?"

At a certain point, they sat so close, he was able to breathe in her wonderful scent. She smelled of a tad of vanilla and for the rest she smelled like the flower Jasmine. He carefully cupped her face, trying his best not to put too much pressure like he did two weeks ago, and whispered." You want this, Ana? You can still back out, you know."

Ana swallowed hard, and shook her head in response." Yes, I want this."

"Ana, are you sure, becau..." he began, but was cut off by her full, warm lips.

Christian expected it, and yet felt so overwhelmed by her sudden action. So, at first he didn't respond, but after a few seconds he did. At this point Ana's scent was so intoxicating to him, making his head spin deliciously. Her perfect lips felt so damn good. As his eyes fluttered shut, he slowly began to move his lips. His left hand was on the couch, but when she naughtily began to bite on his bottom lip, he cupped her cheek with his right hand and his left hand disappeared in her gorgeous, silky locks.

Ana moaned at his touch, completely turning him on.

At that moment Christian felt amazing; he hadn't been with a woman in months, and he knew that this gorgeous creature was the one for him.

God knows how... but he just knew that.

As his heart rate kicked up three to four notches, he couldn't help but growl into her warm, delicious mouth. But then all of a sudden, he felt a tug at his heart, guilt beginning to consume him from the inside out.

He didn't deserve anything good. He had done such horrific things in his life, and was a bad person. No, this was wrong on so many levels! The gorgeous woman in his arms had no clue who he was. Ana didn't know what he'd done... this precious creature didn't know that she was about to be intimate with someone who used to be a ruthless mob boss.

He had to stop this... He couldn't do this to her! He couldn't let her make this mistake, so he pulled away from her, while attempting to catch his breath.

"Wha… what are you doing? Why?" she asked, her chest heaving dangerously.

Christian shook his head, and cleared his throat." Ana, I ca…" he began, but she cut him off.

"What are you babbling about?" she asked, as a wicked smile played at her lips, and with one swift move, Ana landed on Christian's lap.

He held in his breath, his body tense and sensitive. She crashed her lips onto his, making Christian's eyes flutter shut instantly. He wanted to stop her, but Oh God she felt so good pressed onto his body. As their lips moved, Christian felt her hands tugging hard on his hair, making him open his mouth slightly." Ouch." He said, because it hurt a little.

But the moment he had done that, Ana plunged her warm tongue inside his mouth. He didn't realize when it happened, but his hands were cupping her face, as they deepened the kiss. God, she was so addictive… At one point, she kept tugging on his hair, devouring his mouth. Suddenly she pulled away and brought her lips to his ear.

"I like you, Christian. Do you like me too?" she whispered, and waited for his reply, her blue eyes boring into his.

"Damn, your beautiful!" he stated, while admiring her, and attempting to imprint her features in his brains so he would never forget how she looked like at this moment.

"So... that means you like me too?" Ana questioned.

In response, Christian threw his last bit of control out the window and roughly grabbed her face with both hands. She looked so beautiful. With her hair in a mess and her lips swollen from his kisses, she looked at him with pleading eyes, her cheeks flushed, her chest was heaving and she was breathing hard.

He knew that there was no turning back now. It was impossible. Ana didn't think that he would take the initiative, so she decided to take charge. God, she wanted him. She wanted him so badly...

The little voice in her head, tried to stop her.' What the fuck are you doing?! Stop it, Ana! Stop right this instant! You're going too far with this game of yours!' it yelled, but Ana was unable to resist his pull...

God, she wanted him. Fuck the consequences!

Ana locked her hands behind the back of his neck and slowly and tortuously grounded on him, making Christian's eyes flutter shut.

"Ana, don't." Christian pleaded, and opened his gray eyes.

Feeling her warm center on him, made Christian rock hard in an instant. She was totally driving him crazy at the moment. Her lips and her tongue and her teeth and her warm body and her scent… it was all driving him to the brink of insanity.

"Please, Ana. Don't." he pleaded once more, when she started tugging at his shirt, urging him to take it off of him.

She stopped and smiled wickedly, looking at him through her long eye lashes." Don't? Seriously, Christian? I  _feel_  you under me; I know that you want me." Ana countered, referring to the bulge in his pants.

Ana closed her eyes at that, and started to take off her red tank top. Christian didn't know how, maybe she had magic powers, but before he knew it, Ana sat shirtless on top of him, while he stared at her blue silk covered breasts.

While admiring her chest, his breath caught in his throat. She was oh so beautiful! Her peaks weren't big, but just the right size, round and firm.

"Touch me." She urged him.

He shook his head, but kept staring at her beautiful breasts.

Ana laughed at him, and roughly grabbed his hands and placed them over her chest. Automatically Christian began to squeeze her with his right hand, making her eyes flutter shut, while she let out a breathy moan." Christian... more" He heard her say, turning him on more than he already was.

"The other one too." She whimpered, her eyes still closed.

At this point, his heart was ramming wildly against his chest, his hands trembling like a leaf, afraid of hurting her.

"Christian, come on. The other one." He heard Ana say, her eyes closed, her lips swollen and pink from his kisses. And then she all of a sudden grabbed his right hand and brought it towards her face, and as it reached her, she began to suck on one of his fingers. Her mouth was so wet and warm, it made Christian lose it.

He roughly cupped her face, and smashed their mouths together. His hands wondered from her sides to her bottom and squeezed it lightly, making her whimper loudly." Christian." He heard her whisper.

Ana sucked on his bottom lip and bit on it lightly, making him moan. Their tongues began to duel, after she opened her mouth for him, but then Christian all of a sudden felt the guilt once more. He had to stop this before it went too far. When he lived his old life as a member of the Bratva, women threw themselves at him. They knew he was powerful and wealthy. And women who got involved with him, knew exactly who he was.

That he was Bratva and was capable of bad things. Not Ana though... she has no clue who he used to be. He couldn't do this to her! As he gathered all of his strength and will power, Christian's hands landed on her tiny waist, and hoisted her off of his lap like she weights nothing and placed her gently on the couch.

Ana looked at him flabbergasted, and shook her head." Wha… what are you doing, Christian? Why did you stop?"

He stood up from the couch and started to pace the living room, not really knowing how to explain it to Ana.

Where the fuck should he begin?!

He had gotten very fond of her, and didn't want to hurt her by omitting the truth about himself. However, he couldn't tell her anything about himself... about his dark past.

"Christian? What is it?" she asked, when he finally turned to face her.

In response he let out a deep breath and took a seat in a chair.

"Why are you sitting over there? What's wrong?" Ana asked, her brows furrowed.

"Ana, I don't know where to start." He said, his throat closing up completely.

She shook her head at that." Christian, come on. Now? Right now?" she asked.

He nodded at that." Yes, right now. I have to tell you about my life before I arrived here... it's driving me crazy, Ana. I - I can barely sleep at night, and their faces is all I see... haunting me, and I... no, I can't!" he confessed, and pushed back the tears." I'm a bad person, Ana... you shouldn't be involved with me... I should go"

After saying that, Christian hastily got up from the chair and stormed out the farm house.

"Fuck!" Ana cursed, and wore her tank top in one swift motion, while running after him." Christian!"

But he kept walking away from her, not looking back once.

She did her best to catch up with him, and kept calling his name. When she finally grabbed him by his upper arm, he stopped in his tracks.

"Christian, look at me" Ana demanded.

It was then, when it started to thunder and raindrops fell from the heavens above.

* * *

Note: Oh, boy...

**Thank you all for reading my work, and leaving me kudos.**

**xoxo,**

**J**


	5. I'm rotten to the core

**Chapter 5**

**I'm rotten to the core**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 

 

 

**_It was then, when it started to thunder and raindrops fell from the heavens above._ **

"Please, it's pouring, Christian... Tom's place is too far... come back to my house." Ana said, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He shook his head at that." No, I cannot... you shouldn't get involved with me, Ana... I'm no good" He whispered, and broke eye contact with her.

"Let's just get inside my house... please, we don't want to catch a cold, do we?" Ana said, purposely changing the subject.

"You're right..." he agreed, and then the both of them walked silently back to her farm house.

.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Ana and Christian sat next to each other on the couch with a cup of tea in hand.

He had changed into dry clothes, the spare ones he left at her place, because he had been helping out with fixing the farm house.

Christian stared ahead and fixed his gaze on a spot on the wall, a hundred thoughts bouncing inside his head.

Ana observed him, and had mixed feelings. She was almost certain that he was going to confide in her, and that made her happy of course. He was still her target and he was still a dangerous fugitive who deserved to get locked up in a 4x4 prison cell.

But on the other hand, she felt guilty too because she had gotten to know him in the past weeks and she really liked him.

"Christian?" Ana said carefully." You wanna talk about it?"

He kept staring at the same spot, and didn't react. Christian heard her voice and felt her gaze on him, but he was purposely shutting her out, and got lost in his own thoughts.

**_Tom and Jill had made such a life changing impact on his life, whether he wanted it or not. They were the nicest people he had ever met, and weren't judgmental. They were good at heart, and in the past few months have showed him love, kindness and patience without asking anything in return._ **

**_When Christian had been on the run all those months ago, all he wanted was to have his old life back and continue being the mob boss everyone feared._ ** **_However, by living here with the Greene's and living among the towns people, Christian changed his mind about it. He woke up one morning, still lying in bed, surrounded by photos of the Greene's and their deceased son, when he decided that he wanted out._ **

**_He wanted OUT of the Bratva..._ **

**_That morning he decided that he wasn't a member of the Bratva anymore and accepted it wholeheartedly._ **

**_However, one week later, he discovered that they found him. So, Christian met up with Elliot and his father in secrecy. He could remember every detail of that meeting and every single word Elliot, his father and he had said._ **

**_"We want you back, son... join us again and our organization will flourish like never before!" Carrick demanded._ **

**_Elliot had grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly." Join us, brother!" he insisted." We'll make those FED's pay for what they have done to us! And of course there will be others in our way. But don't worry, we'll eliminate those ones too."_ **

**_"No," Christian replied fiercely, and got up from his seat." I don't want that life anymore... father, please. I want you to let me go"_ **

"Christian?" he heard Ana say, taking him out of his thoughts.

At one point Ana knelled in front of him.

His gray eyes darted from the wall and landed on his hands that were on his lap.

She gently caressed his chin and commanded." Look at me, Christian. Please?"

His eyes finally landed on hers, and as their eyes met, Ana's heart skipped a beat. The look in his eyes, was so gut wrenching, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. In his eyes, Ana saw so much raw emotion, so much regret, so much sorrow and pain.

At that very moment, a storm was raging behind those beautiful, gray eyes, hurt and heart-wrenching pain pouring from that single look.

"Christian. What's the matter? You want to talk about it?" she asked, still knelled before him." I'm going nowhere."

Christian let out the breath that he had been holding, and said." You know, I really thought that I could go through with this."

"Go through with what, Christian?" she asked.

"They won't let me go... I know they won't. And they're right, you know... After all I've done, I don't deserve to live in peace" Christian confessed, referring to the Bratva." I don't deserve to live among good people... Why? Because I'm rotten to the core, Ana."

As those words reached her ears, Ana felt a tug at her heart.

'Has he changed?!' She wondered, because when he said those words, Ana felt like he wanted to bare his soul to her, but was holding back.

"Why do you say that, Christian? Why do you think you don't deserve this peaceful life here?"

He gently touched her cheek and gave her a sad smile." You're so amazing… you're feisty, and kind, and nice, you care about people, you are stubborn, and your mouth is so filthy I sometimes want to wash it with soap. And last but not least, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. I've gotten to know you and to be honest, I really like you… a lot. But the thing is, I don't deserve anything you have to offer, Ana." Christian explained, and stood up from the couch.

"I wanna show you something... it's part of me since I was 16." Christian explained, and locked eyes with her.

Ana also got on her feet and said." OK, what is it?"

She watched as Christian slowly took off the black leather gloves. She interlaced their fingers, while a smile graced her gorgeous face.

"Wow, that ink on your hand is very impressive" She said." I like it"

"You are amazing, Ana. You know that?" Christian stated, and touched her face once more.

"Is that it?" Ana asked curiously.

"No" Christian replied and pulled his long sleeved shirt over his head, revealing the ink on his whole back and his left arm. Ana watched in awe how it looked like, up close. She smiled and shyly asked." Can I touch it?"

Christian nodded at that." Of course you can, silly."

As her heart rammed against her chest, Ana cleared her throat and slowly brought her hand towards his skin. The tattoo was of a huge dragon, so beautiful with all those colors. When she was tracing his tattoo with her fingertips, a wonderful shiver went up and down his spine...

'So beautiful... So fucking beautiful.' Was what she thought at that moment.

While Christian watched the gorgeous creature in front of him, he smiled and felt a tug at his heart. It dawned on him that he might feel more for her than just the obvious physical attraction, more than the platonic feeling he had only one week ago... Just more. Damn, he was so screwed!

"Ana" he uttered, and then turned his face from her." I despise these tattoos of mine with all my heart... they are a constant reminder of my past"

In response, Ana gently cupped his face and turned his head so she could look him deep in the eyes." Wanna tell me about it, Christian? Wanna tell me the meaning of your tattoos?" she asked, almost ordering him." And about your past?"

He shook his head at that." Yes. I do, Ana... but I shouldn't. I want to tell you all about it. I've been living with it, and it has been eating at me from the inside out. I need to get it off of my chest, before it destroys me, and I know it eventually will destroy me completely. I have to… I want to tell you about me— about what I have experienced in my life, Ana... all that I have done, but I cannot." Christian confessed, as tears pooled in his beautiful gray eyes.

He said those words with so much emotion, his voice so raw, as if she was his last hope, as if he was asking Ana for redemption.

Yes, he has changed...

While realizing it, she kept watching him, and that's when Ana's heart exploded in her chest. She couldn't bear to see him so small and broken, so Ana interlaced their fingers together, while a huge lump formed in her throat, and her own eyes filled with tears without her accord…

"I can help, Christian... just tell me what to do."

.

.

.

_**... Approximately ten minutes later ...** _

Ana was sitting in her pick-up truck with Tom and Christian. As she drove to the farm approximately ten miles away, Tom talked about the Henderson family who needed his assistance right away. Tom used to be a veterinarian. He is retired, but the farmers around town still called him if they had a cow about to give birth, but its calf was in an abnormal position.

As Ana's eyes were fixed on the dirt road, she furrowed her brows and bit her bottom lip." So, Tom.. does this happen often? The calf being in such a difficult position that the cow can't give birth on her own?" she asked, her eyes quickly darting towards Christian then back towards the road.

The older man shook his head at that." No dear, about 5 %. The other 95 goes rather smoothly." Tom replied, and let out a deep breath." I'm worried about this one though.

"Why?" Christian asked.

Tom cleared his throat." Well, her last one, a couple of months ago was also a difficult one. I hope we don't have much complications this time." He replied, genuinely worried about the cow and her calf.

"Well, let's hope for the best, Tom. And by the way, she has the best veterinarian in town to assist her, so I wouldn't worry too much." Ana commented.

"Aww… dear Ana, you sure have a way with words." Tom stated, and smiled, first at her then at Christian.

"She does have a way with words, huh, Christian?" Tom asked, and looked at the younger man.

The corners of Christian's lips curled upwards into a smile." Yes, Ana sure does." He replied, as his piercing gray eyes landed on Ana.

"Speaking from experience, Christian?" she asked, her blue eyes quickly locking on his gray ones, while she steered her truck with ease.

Christian's eyes all of a sudden were serious, attempting to tell her something with that look. Ana nervously tucked a lock behind her ear, and asked." Is it this farm, Tom?"

"Yes, dear. You can drive right through the entrance way over there." Tom replied, and showed her exactly where to go.

"So, I assume you know the Henderson family for a long time?" Ana asked.

Tom nodded in response." Yes, I know them almost my whole life. My father used to be a veterinarian also, so the Greene's and the Henderson' were always in contact with each other." He replied, and after watching the two young people he cleared his throat." Jill was doing grocery shopping and brought our car with her, if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have come to you, Ana dear. I'm sorry for interrupting you two."

Ana and Christian both shook their heads and said in unison." No! No, Tom not at all, you didn't interrupt anything!"

"Really?" he replied, and then Tom's eyes darted from Christian to Ana and then back towards Christian. He frowned and asked." Are you sure, because I almost broke down your front door knocking on it, Ana dear, and yet you two didn't hear me."

"Yeah, Christian was helping me with the bathroom upstairs." She lied, as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"OK." Tom said, not wanting to press the matter, because in his opinion all of a sudden the tension in the truck between the two young people was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

Ana let out the breath that she had been holding. Luckily for the two, the farm house came into view at that moment.

"We've arrived." Tom stated, and grabbed his veterinarian bag. He then continued." You can park right there, dear, between the house and the tree."

Ana followed his instruction, and when the truck came to a halt, Tom jumped out of it." I'll be needing your assistance, Christian." He said, while hastily walking towards his destination.

Ana looked at Christian and burst out into laughter. He smiled at that." OK, that was awkward." Christian stated, as he watched the gorgeous creature with her pretty blue eyes.

"Let's go, before he comes and looks for you, Christian." Ana advised, and stepped out the truck.

In response, he nodded, and when he saw Ana almost trip over a rock, he grabbed her." Easy there. You have a bad habit of not looking out where you're going, huh?" he stated, and locked eyes with her.

She cleared her throat at that." Sorry, I was busy laughing at us." Ana replied, and gazed into his gray eyes.

As Christian held Ana with both hands at her tiny waist, his left hand gripped just a little tighter on her soft flesh. Ana's heart rammed against her rib cage in response." We will talk later, OK?" Christian said, as his gray eyes bored into her blue ones.

She nodded." Of course, if only Tom knew that he indeed interrupted us." She said, her voice squeaky.

Christian let go of her and cupped her face with his hand." I hope you won't hate me after that." He said, his eyes pleading, and then he walked in the direction Tom went not long ago.

Ana stood there in her spot and felt as if the atmosphere had caught fire. Never in her whole career, had she felt this way. She knew everything about Christian Grey, and about 'The BRATVA'. She knew that he used to be the their leader, but she also has come to discover that he was a changed man…

She knew Christian's FBI file by heart, but he didn't have a single clue that she was aware of who he used to be. He had no clue she was from the FBI and was sent to bring him in.

Whenever it came down to this part of the job, Ana always felt satisfaction, because she was so close to wrapping up the case, bringing down, bringing in the target. But at the moment, she felt the opposite. She felt guilty, because Christian finally trusted her and here she was, deceiving him.

'It's your job, Ana!' a little voice in her head said, the voice of reason. But at the same time, there was another voice that scolded her.' He trusts you and wants to confide in you. He likes you and is nice to you. He has been helping you and you go and betray him? How do you think he's gonna feel if he finds out that you have been playing him this whole time? That you've betrayed him?'

At a certain point Ana felt so torn. She wasn't able to handle the pressure and decided to take a walk at the farm. She needed to clear her head, and at one point stood at a spot while watching the horses run in the meadow. The little ones were with their mother, as they fed on the grass.

Ana sighed and decided then to talk to someone. She really needed to; she was getting attached to the target and wanted another person's perspective on the matter. So, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"It's Anastasia Steele."

"Hey, Ana. How are you doing? Wanna talk to Taylor? Or Alfred?" the woman asked.

"No, Ros. I definitely do not wanna talk to either of them." Ana replied.

"Can I help you with something?" the woman on the other side of the line asked.

"Yes, I'm in trouble I think."

"What is it, Ana?"

"It's uhmm… Christian."

"What's with him? Did he hurt you?" the woman asked.

"No, he did not. Why does everyone asks me that?! It's uhmm… something else." Ana stated, and cleared her throat.

Ros gasped softly." No, don't tell me that you've fallen for him?!" she said, almost shouting in Ana's ear.

Ana shook her head." No! No, no, no, Ros... No, I would never! I just feel guilty about lying to him, when he clearly has begun to trust me. I feel a bit attached and I just ughh… I've never felt guilty about deceiving a target before. It's just messed up." She explained.

"Well, Ana. I can just give you one advice."

"And that is?" Ana asked curiously.

"Ask yourself what weighs heavier. What's more important to you? Your job, career and your personal principles or… your guilt?" Ros said.

Ana sighed deeply at that." It isn't that easy, Ros." she replied." It's complicated, because I know his history… It's so difficult; I know what I am supposed to do. I know what the right thing to do is, but then why does it feel so wrong?"

"I get it, Ana. But in the end, you know what's right. And I trust you'll do the right thing. Don't worry, I won't tell Taylor or Alfred you called. Good luck, Ana. I know this assignment isn't easy. Just keep your head up and be the strong woman that I know you are." Ros advised.

Ana sighed and nodded." Thanks, Ros. I needed the pep talk. Later, OK?" She commented.

"Later, Ana." Ros replied, and hung up the phone.

After the phone conversation with Ros, Ana decided to go check on what Tom and Christian were doing. As she turned the corner of the stable, Ana bumped into someone.

"Whoah, there honey! Where do you think you're going?" the man said, as his eyes shamelessly raked over Ana's body. He looked at her whole body except for her face.

"Hey, Mister! My eyes are up here." She scolded, when she noticed that he was eyeing her chest.

He laughed at her and looked at her dirty." Why don't you come home with me, honey? I just got paid by my boss, Mr. Henderson. I help him around the farm now and then. Want to have some fun with me? I can pay you." He said, as he watched Ana, undressing her with his filthy eyes.

Ana ignored the man, and wanted to walk away, but he kept standing in her way.

"Get the fuck out of my way." She warned, but he laughed at her.

Instead his eyes landed on her chest again." Wow, you've got a nice pair of…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Say it and I promise you, you will regret it, asshole!" Ana hissed, while throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

The man was just about to touch Ana, when Christian cleared his throat." Is there a problem here?" he asked, and towered over the other man.

The scumbag shook his head. "What? Problem? Naahh, the lady and I were just getting acquainted, buddy. She's one hot piece of…" he began, but Christian didn't let him finish, because in a flash he lost control of his emotions, and the violent side of him emerged.

* * *

Note : Thank you for reading my work, and for the kudos. :)

J

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So hello... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Maybe you can give me a few moments of your time and leave a comment? :)
> 
> xoxo
> 
> J


End file.
